Wolf Demon
by Bojiggles
Summary: Koga had run into another wolf demon pack. What will happen when they meet, and Rin has also wandered into the mix.


Koga and his group of wolves came to a pile of sleeping wolves and a wolf demon in the middle under every one they all looked at the sleeping pile of wolves and then the wolf demon started to wake up they pushed off a few of the sleeping wolves and sat up. They were holding their head it happened to be a female she groaned and looked through the pile of wolves and pulled out another wolf demon. He was a small boy she looked pissed off as she held the boy.

"Wake up now you little runt." She said irritated the boy slowly got up and when he was a wake she said, "You guys got me drunk again last night didn't you?"

The boy looked at her with a sheepish grin on his face the two awake hadn't noticed the other wolf pack standing looking at them.

Then one of the wolves said, "Uh Koga do you think they see us?" and that caught the two's attention.

"Hi I am Kujo who are you." Asked the boy who was still being held by his neck "I am Koga leader of this wolf tribe." He said pointing behind him. The woman was looking over the wolves and then she looked over hers and dropped the boy.

"So you're Koga leader of the wolf pack in the mountains?"

"Yeah what's it to you kid?"

"Lilly said some things about you last night that you were a pretty good fighter and all."

"Really how would she know?"

"I fought with you once I got my ass kicked."

The other sleeping wolves had woken up and the other wolves seemed to back away from them Koga looked at his wolves and then he looked at Lilly's and noticed that they looked stronger and bigger than his. His jaw almost dropped when he saw this. "Come on we need to go."

"Who is the alpha of your pack?"

"I am" said Lilly as she turned and ran off with her wolves.

They looked at the pack run off and the one wolf demon who spoke before said, "Her wolves where huge they made ours look like pups."

"I know" said Koga, "but how can they be that big and that strong looking?"

They then ran off after a few days later Koga caught the smell of the pack that he had seen sleeping he ran to it and his pack had to keep fallowing even though they were tired.

Koga saw Lilly and Inuyasha fighting Lilly stopped when she saw Koga and so did Inuyasha.

"Koga is this someone from your pack?"

"No she's not."

The other came running behind and stopped to catch their breaths Lilly looked at them and walked over to one of the wolves and sat down in front of it and petted it head and then she said, "Koga you know you're wolves will never get stronger if you keep running them like you are."

"How would you know?"

"Have you seen my wolves they make yours look like pups."

The wolf licked her face and then she stood up and her pack of wolves came into the clearing they had surrounded the group. Inuyasha and his grouped looked at the large wolves Kagome screamed because one wolf had bumped into her legs and it frightened her.

Lilly walked over to the old wolf and sat before it he sat facing her. "Ah I see you can still get around but not as easy any more not since you went blind come on you will stay with me." She got up and the wolf fallowed behind her with no problem all of the other wolves had gone into a group and sat waiting for Lilly, Kujo came out of the trees and landed near Lilly.

"Lilly I am sorry I let the elder out of my sight but he wanted to fallow you." "It's fine take him and go over to the group."

The old blind wolf fallowed Kujo and they went over to the pack "So what do you want Koga?" asked Inuyasha breaking the silence.

"I came to check out the smell that was over here and I ran in to you guys." "Really now." Koga went over to Kagome and said something Lilly wasn't paying attention and went over to Koga's wolves and looked them over and then invited her wolves to come over they sat there for a bit and then Kagome invited Koga to stay and eat with them. She had invited Lilly as well Lilly sat talking with the wolves and she went hunting with them she told Kagome she would be back and would eat whatever they didn't finish off and told Koga she would bring back his wolves.

An hour later the wolves all came back but Lilly wasn't with them one of Koga's wolves came up and talked to Koga, "Are both of them all right?" the wolf nodded yes "Good when do you think they will be back?"

The wolf winged.

"All right I'll go see. I'll be back Kagome"

Koga runs off and 5 minutes later he came back he was carrying one of his wolfs that was asleep and laid it next to one of Lilly's. Lilly wasn't back she was off getting some things for the open wounds when she came back she had blood on her clothes and for the first time they all noticed that her clothes where different like Kagome's only they looked different from Kagome's and she asked, "Lilly where are you from?"

"America why?"

"And from what time?"

"Well let's see when I left it was 2004 the day right before school and I was here found Kujo and I learned that I was a wolf demon."

"So you're from my time but it is 2005 in my time."

"Really so I have been gone soon to be a year well so what is it like I haven't gone back once."

"Why?"

"Because if I do I will kill all the bastards at my school ooh I just got an idea." "Um what was that?"

"I can kill the bastards oh this will be a highlight of my life." Lilly smirked but then it changed and she walked off saying, "See you guys."

Her wolves stayed and watched over the small group for the night but in the morning all where gone other than one she was lying next to the injured wolf taking care of him. Koga sat down next to the two and petted them both. The female wolf slowly got up and walked off Koga noticed that she was an older female nearing her time Koga and his group left Kagome and her friends.

The small group of wolves ran all day until they came to a resting spot for the night. Lilly was out walking around for some food for some young pups that were old enough to start eating meat.

After Lilly had killed a large deer she started to drag it back along making sure to let the blood drip in random spots so she wouldn't have to move the pups. When she got back to the den she noticed a small girl was crying in the corner and her other wolves where looking at her not sure what to do with her.

"Hey you guys go get something to eat I'll take care of her." The other wolves walked out of the cave other than the elder and the eldest female who was watching the pups eat.

"Hey there are you all right?" Lilly asked the little girl who stopped crying and spoke like she never was.

"Hi I am Rin will you come play with me?"

"I have a friend who would love to play with you."

"Really?" Rin's eyes lit up.

"Yeah Kujo!" Kujo came running in.

"Yeah?"

"Will you play with her for a bit?"

"Sure all right what do you want to play."

"Tag."

The two got up and played tag while Lilly went and helped take care of the pups then Lilly went out and saw the two asleep so she picked them both up and laid them on a pelt and did guard duty.

Later that night around midnight she saw a man with long silver hair and then she heard a small squeaky voice saying, "My lord I am so sorry but she just ran off and I couldn't find her please forgive me."

"Jaken be quiet we are near a wolf den if you want to live." The toad shut its mouth then the dog demon lord said, "Jaken I want you to stay here in case Rin should come from the den."

Lilly jumped down to meet the dog lord "Are you looking for a human girl named Rin?"

"I am why?"

"Well maybe I have that girl you are looking for a young human girl named Rin somehow found her way in to my den if she is not the one you are looking for I am sorry to have wasted your time."

Lilly walked back to her den and brought out Rin asleep in her arms. "Is this the child?"

"It is."

"Then my lord she was well taken care of."

"I am thankful that your kind did not kill her."

"You're welcome." she bowed turned and walked away.

Rin woke up saw her walking away then looked up at her lord. She just snuggled back down and fell back asleep.

A few weeks later the three groups came upon a dead wolf tribe every member of the tribe was dead.

"Who could have done this?" asked Kagome then they saw Lilly she was crying holding small bodies of wolf pups, they saw Kujo his body lifeless. When Lilly caught their scents she looked over at them and they noticed that she was bleeding from many different wounds they saw her inflict another one upon her body.

"Lilly what happened her?" asked Kagome

"Demons and humans." she just scratched her face making it bleed more as she cried her heart out.

Kagome Sango and Rin helped calm her down while Inuyasha, muriko, Shippo, Koga, and jaken all dug holes for the dead. Sesshomaru was looking for any of the demons or humans and bringing them before Lilly so she could kill them.

Lilly placed each wolf in their grave and finished covering them up.

"Hey Koga you know what it's like to lose your tribe go help her." said Kagome "All right" Koga went over to her and stood next her and said, "If you want you may join my pack and we can get revenge for both of our packs."

"But your pack wasn't filled with outcasts from different tribes the old and weak, young helpless that there kicked out of their tribes because they were bad luck or a cross of half breed. We were family we were growing only a few weeks ago a litter was born they didn't even get to see the world." she started to cry even more.

"I am sorry Lilly we shall revenge your pack no matter who they once were you gave them a new life and we shall revenge that even the new pups then we can start you a new pack." Koga gave her a smile.

"I would like to revenge the pups and everyone else especially Kujo since he was a half breed."

"Will you join my pack for now?"

"Sure but you got to start treating your wolves better."

"You'll have to show me how." Koga rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Well by feeding them a little more than you do and giving them a regular run and not by keeping them all on the go all the time." Lilly and Koga later avenged the two packs and Lilly started her own again of outcasts were they became so big that they had to find a different den then the one that Lilly had first used. But Lilly would stay at that one as her home where she watched over the graves of her first pack.


End file.
